fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kida Kiyomi
is the Kemutai's neighboring. She is a kind and smart girl with a simple life. She lives in a sweet-shop called "Sweet Day", which is located In front of Quartz Mangás. Kiyomi known about Kemutai's pretty cure alter-ego and keep it in secret. History First Debut Kemutai said her name cheerfully and Kiyomi said her name shyly. Kemutai said it was a pretty little shop and asked when they would open, Kiyomi replied that they would open when they finished packing everything, Kemutai asked if she could try a candy and Kiyomi said she did not see why not and they enter into the store. Kiyomi's mother appeared and complimented Kemutai. Kiyomi asked if she could give a taste of some candy from the store and Kiyomi's mother said yes and Kemutai could be the first to taste the new candy they made. Kemutai fell in love with the candy and Kiyomi's mother said that she was very grateful for the compliment and gave a bag of various sweets to her, as a welcome, Kemutai mentioned that she had recently arrived in Tsukihara. Personality Kiyomi is pacific, calm and sweetheart girl who lives on a Sweet Shop called Amai Hi. She always keep a smile on her face and also is very humble. Kiymi is shy towards of new peoples but after some talking she becomes more outgoing. She likes of help the peoples and have difficulty of says 'No'. Kiyomi is generally talking with a low and gentle voice and rarely says something rude or what she thinks by afraid of hurt someone else's feelings. Kiyomi is a soft-spoken, polite and responsible girl, she is a kind and smart with a simple life. Appearance She has dirty blonde, wavy shoulder-length hair with side bangs. Her hair is usually loose with a pale yellow headband. Her eyes are golden-brown, her skin is fair and she has a small black dot just below her right eye. Kiyomi's casual clothes are a puff-sleeved yellow dress with pink ribbon attached to a white collar. Cream-colored socks are included along with brown ballet shoes. Etymology 木田 is the combination of both the kanjis and . With 木 meaning "Tree" and 田 meaning "Field", her surname is translated to "Tree field" From 聖 (kiyo) "holy, sacred" or 清 (kiyo) "pure, clean" and 美 (mi) "beautiful". Kiyomi is also a Japanese citrus fruit, a hybrid of Miyagawa Wase mikan and a Citrus sinensis orange created in 1949. Trivia *She shares her seiyuu with Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure! *On the opening, Kiyomi is called of "The baker". *Kiyomi has a unknown sibling. **Hirakawa Akai said that they will have some importance in the series. *Kiyomi is based on Yoshida Hiromi, Hirakawa Akai's friend. *In a older version of Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! Kiyomi was a Pretty Cure called Cure Citrine, her theme colour was yellow. *Kiyomi's facial features were based on that of an Akai classmate who she once crushed on. Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hirakawa Akai Category:User:SmokyQuartz97